


Today is also raining

by lovelytomeetyou



Series: [APH] USUK One Shots [1]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-24
Updated: 2011-07-24
Packaged: 2017-11-21 21:55:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/602487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovelytomeetyou/pseuds/lovelytomeetyou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>England's relationship with the rain and an overbearing idiot through the centuries. Light USUK.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Today is also raining

**Author's Note:**

> Title: Today is also raining  
> Rating: K+  
> Character(s)/Pairing(s): Primarily England. Light USUK.  
> Summary: England's relationship with the rain through the centuries. Light USUK.  
> Author's Note: My first attempt at USUK.  
> Disclaimer: I don't own this series in any way.

Yesterday was raining and today is also raining. Rain. That was no mystery for Arthur Kirkland, or England, as he was known between his equals. Indeed, rain has always been present in the nation's history. It was already a character trait. If you'd mention country and rain together all of them would quickly say England, the country with constant rain.

Although many consider rain being depressive, that was not the case for Arthur. No, rain helped him through history in many times: when the seeds wouldn't grow or the soil wasn't fertile enough, there would be rain to help his people; when there would be fire in his forests, there would be rain to end it; when his enemies would be in disadvantage because of the low visibility, his soldiers would be ready. Rain was a blessing. For centuries to come, the island with terrible weather was the nation who had quite a temper.

The gray skies often looming in how view would remind him of himself and his soul; not necessarily sad or depressive, but so assimilated by many. Exactly how others saw him but it didn't matter. For him that was all that mattered.

Then everything changed. The discovery of new forms of transportation, the conquest of the Seven Seas and finally, the New World showed him many different facets of the world. There were countries who rarely saw rain that were constantly in need for water. There were countries with beautiful forests and frequent storms as well. But it was in The New World where he found the bluest sky he has ever seen.

America. The little boy who was everything but vulnerable, possessing an inhuman strength. The boy who had golden hair and blue eyes, like the color of his skies (so different from England's own, always filled with gray clouds). Those beautiful eyes that reflected everything the older nation had searched for: happiness, lightness, hope and freedom. Freedom he would try to keep for himself.

The war came and once more everything changed. His younger brother was no more. The land and blue sky were gone for England. For the first time in centuries, rain was painful. And it stayed as such for many more centuries to come. Rain. Every single time England remembered the vast nation with lands, riches and fields. America. And every single time Arthur remembered the boy, who later became a man, full of hope for the future with his bright blue eyes. Rain made he remember.

Remember the pain, the loss, the guilt and the tears; tears that constantly threatened to fall. He felt like he'd also be pulled to the ground by gravity, together with the drops falling from the sky.

England wanted to escape the rain, as simple as that. The nation with constant rain hated rain. Ironic, wasn't it? Or as many interpreted – and England couldn't say they were completely wrong – whenever he was sad, rained. He would face the memories alone and fear would come back. The same fear he had since childhood: the fear of being left alone.

With time the wounds would heal, so he expected. With time he wouldn't be alone in the rain again. With time he would be able to retrieve his former relationship with America. And it would all happen but not exactly how England imagined.

Yesterday was raining and today it's also raining. Rain. That was no mystery for Arthur Kirkland, or England, as he was known between his equals. If you'd mention rain...

"Arthur!" A voice called from behind. The source of the voice was a blond young man with glasses and a big smile.

"There you are! I thought you'd already have left the meeting!" An obnoxious laugh escaped his lips, one the older nation was used to hear.

"Uhm... So..." The younger blond started fidgeting, which caught the older's attention. "I didn't know it would rain today and I didn't bring an umbrella either..."

Didn't know it would rain? This is England for Christ sake! One of the many points America mocked him for! But all of England's thoughts were interrupted by the next phrase: "So... Would you mind sharing your umbrella with me?" Wait, what? Was America asking what he just heard?

And was that blush in his cheeks? So his former young brother could still be cute...

"Alright. B-but only this time, you git!" England said while blushing to the undeniable big smile America exposed.

While mocking each other, both walked under the umbrella, shoulders almost touching. That familiar warm, tingling feeling is back and now, after centuries of hardships with the rain, England felt content in it. He felt happy, even. The always-raining-annoyingly-so nation held down the urge to simply throw the umbrella away and walk in the rain like a true British gentleman –mostly because he didn't want America to get wet and curse him from catching a cold– but he felt no problem with the droplets of water that softly touched his free hand.

Rain was a part of him; one he could never truly be free. And for the first time in centuries, England accepted that fact with a smile.

Yesterday was raining and today is also raining. But that's okay, because he isn't alone in the rain anymore.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: This story was re-edited on September 4, 2012. Did America really forget his umbrella while it was rain season in England, hmm? This is my first attempt at USUK. This is my take on England's relationship with the rain as well. Whenever I'm feeling brave enough, I'll post more of this pair!  
> As always, constructive criticism is accepted. If you find any error or misspelling, do tell.  
> //  
> That is the original A/N from ffnet, when my first story (this one) was submitted on July 24th in 2011. Here, on AO3, it has been submitted on 21st of December of 2012. I'll slowly submit my stories on ffnet to this site.  
> Thank you for reading,  
> Fieldings.


End file.
